


Ace Lives!

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: One way in which Ace could have survived...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ace Lives!

"A..ce..." Luffy cries out weakly his voice could not be heard, Ace was too busy being angry over the marine admiral's insulting comments to the one he called father. "...oh!?." Luffy fell to his knees while trying to take step towards his brother who moments ago was ready for his death.

"Luffy, you've reached your limit!" The large fishman half shouts from somewhere behind the young pirate, he glances at the straw hat for a moment and goes back to looking at his friend Ace; Jimbei fails to see Luffy staring down at a piece of small paper. With tried hands, he reaches out for it.

"Pirate King Roger and Revolutionary Dragon!" Akainu spat out their names as he continued to taunt Ace, "...And their sons become brothers," he says this part as if it sickens him, "How terrifying!" Ace grits his teeth, he slowly lifts his head and gazes up at him realizing his fire was useless but refusing to back down.

"Just the blood running through your veins is a sin in itself!" Akainu carries on darkly as he glares down at the young man, "Even if I let someone else escape me," he growls out, he glances out of the corner of his eye, "You two I shall never let go of!"

Luffy almost touches the vivre card, his body no longer having the power to even follow it quick enough as the wind blows it away a few inches away from him.

"LUFFY!" Ace's roars reach his ears and the younger brother blinks as he looks up; somewhere he was aware of a heavy thud sound hitting the floor.

Luffy's eyes widen as he sees Akainu suddenly there in front of him, his fist back and flaming with lava as he comes at him full force. Straw Hat wearing teen had nowhere to run, he was on his knees with all his strength used up three times over.

And so Akainu whole fist was covered in rubber as Straw Hat Luffy's head burnt and melted with the extreme heat. Blood, bone, eyes and brain form into the one as it becomes dripping to the ground below; the straw hat stripped to his back burst into flames out was soon put out by the rubber running down. The lava continues to devour the rubbery flesh, opening his neck and going further down to his chest showing his muscles then his bones, heart, and lungs.

A sickening odour of blood and rubber filled the air around them and anyone nearby was forced to cover their mouth and nose as it attacks both their taste buds and sense of smell. Those who saw it bent over and empty their stomachs to the ground, while others shook their heads in disbelief.

Akainu pulls out his fist allowing his lava to return as a normal, gooey rubber follows along in strings as he straightens himself and stands to tell; as soon as he away from the body, it fell backwards, Luffy's legs were still bent over in a kneeling position causing his stomach to pop up slightly. The shoulders were gone melted away, they came apart from the main body. They were rolls of rubber around the top of the arms and across the chest, where it finished melting. It still smouldered making that awful smell.

The Whitebeard Pirates stared on not believing what their eyes were telling them, the young man who fought to save one of their own had just died. Jimbei quickly comes forward knocking the admiral over by surprise. Marco who was still wearing those sea stone cuffs turns his gaze to Ace, who was sleeping loudly on the ground with his rear in the air and his cheek squashing against the stone ground.

"ACE!" Marco screams out as he turns to those being pick locks, it was only a matter of time now before Akainu went after the sleeper, "Hurry and gets these off of me!" he turns back to see Ace, "What bad time to have a narcoleptic fit!"


End file.
